violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ANGRY GRANDPA HATES HIS NEW MOTEL
Michael: Today we have reached Bismarck, North Dakota! Bridget: And Grandpa was being a pain in the ass! AGP: No I wasn’t! Michael: I couldn’t film at the airport nor the plane, but dad was being shit, he was throwing temper tantrums, and he even hid a knife in my backpack to try and get us kicked out! Tina: Not to mention he attempted to crash the plane! AGP: I did no such thing! Michael: Whatever! We’re going to be heading out to our new hotel rooms! Bridget: There are 2 rooms that are connected to one another, and each room holds 4 people. Michael: Me, Bridget, Dad, and Mom will sleep in one room, and the kids can sleep in the other. JC: We want to be with pop! AGP: Well you can’t! Michael: Lets go to the hotel! They reach the hotel AGP: Damn, Michael! We got a good hotel! Tina: Sheraton always has good hotels! This one has a pool, free breakfast, and even a spa! Bridget: South Carolina is amazing for paying for this hotel! Michael: We’re not staying here. AGP: WHAT?!?! Tina: That’s insane! Bridget: Where are we staying? Michael: Over here! They reach a poorly managed motel AGP: Laughing Okay, Michael! Joke’s over! Tina: Can we go back to Sheraton? Michael: I’m serious! This is the hotel we’ll be staying! Bridget: Michael this is a motel! Michael: Whatever! They all go to check in. A shady looking man named Arnold is at the counter Arnold: You guys in the South Carolina State Exchange Program? Michael: Yep! Hades out papers Arnold: Giving keys She’s all yours! AGP: Also, are the rooms clean? Arnold: I don’t know. Go check for yourselves! Tina: That doesn’t sound good! They enter their rooms AGP: OH GOD!!! WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!?! Michael: Looks more like a murder scene! JC: The bathrooms look dirty! Tina: WHAT IS THAT?!?! A rat is present AGP: OH MY GOD!!! Michael: AH!!! Johnny: I got this! Stomps the rat to death Jacob: EW!!! Michael: Johnny that is nasty! AGP: I don’t blame him! That rat could’ve have fucking rabies! Bridget: There is a balcony. They go to the balcony JC: Look! It’s a pool! Michael: But there’s no water! Jacob: How will we swim? Johnny: We can use the bathtub! Bridget: No! AGP: Look at this damn TV! It looks like it was made in the 1970s! Tina: There’s not even cable! It uses analog! Bridget: Wasn’t analog killed last year? AGP: THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!!! AGP storms back in the main check in room to confront Arnold AGP: YOU!!! WE NEED A TALK!!! Arnold: Can’t. I’m watching Wife Swap. AGP: WELL I’M ABOUT TO SWAP YO ASS AFTER THIS!!! THIS MOTEL IS SHITTY!!! WHY DID SOUTH CAROLINA GAVE US THIS SHITHOLE?!?! Arnold: Well each state has its own different way of living. So the hotel is a reflection of the lifestyle. North Dakotans live a cheap, simple lifestyle. AGP: THAT DOESN’T TELL ME SHIT!!! I’M GONNA SUE YOUR ASS!!! Arnold: You go do that! AGP goes back in Michael: So how was it? AGP: He said something about lifestyles and I couldn’t understand it. Michael: Oh yes! North Dakota has a simple lifestyle, and we will live simply! AGP: NO!!! THIS IS NOT HOW I WILL SPEND MY 3 WEEKS!!! Bridget: Well you need to make the best of it. AGP: NO!!! AGP slams the chair Michael: You’re gonna have to pay for it! AGP: I DON’T GIVE A SHIT!!! JC: Poppa why are you upset? AGP: Starts crying Because I don’t want to live poor... Tina: We are already poor! Michael: Look, it’s getting late, and we need to go to sleep so we can be ready to go out. Okay? AGP: Okay. Category:Fanfic Category:North Dakota Series